


rest now, my warrior

by puresoulshope



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Mentioned Peter Parker, Not A Fix-It, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark ( mentioned ) - Freeform, also Morgan Stark deserves the world we must protect her at all costs, don't read if you didn't see the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puresoulshope/pseuds/puresoulshope
Summary: Rest now, your hardship is over.( Morgan Stark is four years old, and four-year-olds don't really understand death )





	rest now, my warrior

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not over Endgame so I tried to write something that from a four-year-old's view as a way to cope!  
> I don't know if I wrote it well but I hope you like it.  
> Please leave comments and constructive criticism.

Morgan wasn’t feeling well.

Her stomach was making funny noises but she didn’t want to eat anything, not even cheeseburgers. And she felt tired, not like the times when she ran around the behind the house with her mask on her face, fighting bad guys who camouflage themselves as trees. She wanted to sleep but it was too early to go to sleep, the sun was still shining. Also, she really didn’t want to go to sleep before her daddy told her a bedtime story.

Where was her daddy?

Mommy said that he was away, he fought the bad guys who wanted to hurt people because daddy was a good superhero- the best, she corrected her mom. But he was so tired afterward and now he was resting in a beautiful place.

Morgan wanted to rest, too. She wanted to fall asleep with his daddy. She wanted to see him again. Why wasn’t he resting here, in their home? Was it because she was too loud? She would promise to be very quiet, quiet like a mouse, even quieter if she had to. She could do it if it would make her daddy come home.

The home was full of strangers. Strange strangers. Every one of them looked at her with their sad, very sad eyes. Some of them were caught crying by Morgan, but they dried their eyes and smiled when they saw her. She didn’t understand why they were trying to hide that they were sad and crying, she wasn’t a baby, she understood things.

But that wasn’t the only part that was strange about them, some of them even looked strange. Morgan thought talking animals and blue people only existed in cartoons.

There was only one person who was a stranger but didn’t seem strange to him. The boy in the picture. The picture daddy kept in the kitchen. He was in other pictures too of course but Morgan liked the picture in the kitchen most because her daddy looked so funny. So did the boy. He seemed very different now though. He was smiling bright in that picture. But now he was sad like everybody. Even sadder. Morgan knew. She would know those things.

She remembered how her daddy told her about the boy. How nice he was, how kind, how he made daddy happy. He was brave too, daddy used to say he would keep an eye on the little guys. She was little too, did it mean that from now on the boy would keep an eye on her?

If only her daddy was here.  
But he wasn’t, he was away, resting. And that was why everyone was sad.  
But … but won’t he ever come back?

The home was full of people but it was quiet.  
Her daddy could have rest here.


End file.
